Currently, oscilloscopes, either the mid-end, high-end or low-end oscilloscopes, adopted in hardware testing field of electronic products all adopt a traditional manual way of hand-held probe to collect tested signals.
With the development of technology, the density and complexity of the Print Circuit Board (PCB) in the electronic products are getting higher and higher, the working speed becomes faster and faster, and the margins of signal integrity, timing sequence and power integrity are getting smaller and smaller. To guarantee the product quality, it is often required to comprehensively test the power clock and key signals in the design and development stage of the product.
For a circuit board connected with several or even tens of thousands Nets (of which the number represents the complexity of the circuit board), if the screening, probe contact and testing of a test signal are completed by using handworks and human eyes, not only the amount of work is extremely large, but also a test fault or a test error will be brought in due to an unreliable contact of the hand-operated probe, and even the test probe will be damaged due to an improper press of the manual operation. On the other hand, as the efficiency of manual test is low, the test time will often be unbearable if all the key signals are tested, thus only part of signals which are representative in the key signals are selected to be tested, which easily leads to missing a key test. The work of arranging the test report is also very heavy due to numerous test data, and that is because the report always can not correspond to a PCB diagram, thus people have to look up the PCB diagram and elementary diagram when reading the test report, thereby also making the readability of the report worse.
As can be seen from the above, the use of the oscilloscopes which adopt the traditional manual way of hand-held probe and the method thereof for collecting waveform has been far from adequate to collect signal waveforms on the circuit board of high-end products, thus a high-reliability, high-speed and high-efficiency oscilloscope which can be applicable to comprehensively testing the high-end products and a method thereof for collecting and displaying the signal waveform should be provided in pertinence.